Parenthood: KuramaHiei
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: as the title says. This story sucks! Beware you've been warned! Don't own YYH


Hiei woke up to screaming. He shot up and ran out of the room. Kurama had just sat up. Hiei came in cradling a small bundle in his arms murmuring to it. The little child called Kuronue was crying. Hiei sat on the bed and held his son in his arms and tried calming him. Kurama stood up and went to get a bottle for his kid.

Kuronue had Kurama's red hair and Hiei's red eyes. Which Hiei didn't paticularly like but decided not to press the issue. Kurama came in and handed the bottle to Hiei. Hiei sighed and began feeding his son.

"I'm still fat cause of you!" Hiei complained looking at his stomach in disgust. He looked back at the baby. The baby cocked his head and giggled at his 'mothers' complaint.

Hiei frowned and shook his head setting the bottle aside. "don't worry koi you're still cute." Kurama said kissing Hiei's cheek and looking down at his son.

"Parent hood sucks." Hiei said angrily .

"Aww come on you gotta at least love your son." Kurama said.

"Of course i love him but it is getting annoying. All he does is make funny noises and scream. I think something must be wrong with him." Hiei said.

"Hiei this is how all babies act...' Kurama said as the alarm went off. "Damn it i have to get ready for work. Now remember how i showed how to warm up his bottle?" Kurama asked.

"yes." Hiei said curtly.

"Are you coming to visit me for lunch?"

"Do i have to bring him?" Hiei asked.

"Yes koi."

"Ugh fine." Hiei said shifting the baby in his arms.

Kurama smiled and finished up. He leaned down and caught Hiei in a kiss and then kissed his son's forehead. "See you later." Kurama said leaving.

Hiei sighed and stood up and laid the baby gently on the bed and began getting ready. He had to wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He couldn't fit into his clothes until he lost the fat he had gained during his pregnancy.

Hiei scooped up his son and carried Kuronue out to the living room of the small apartment and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels he landed on a channel where and explosion went off. Kurnoue woke up screaming. hiei shut off the TV and scooped up Kuronue out of his lap and hugged him to his chest soothing him. Damn this kid was so frightened.

Kuronue settled down and fell back asleep. Hiei sighed and decided to go visit someone. He locked up the apartment and went and made sure he grabbed Kuronue's baby bag and left.

He went to Yukina's where shockingly everyone was. Hiei knocked on the door and it was opened by Keiko.

"hiei!" She said happily letting him in.

Hiei nodded and set the bag on the table and sat down. Kuronue opened his eyes and started crying scared of all the strangers. Hiei jumped and scooped him to his chest and murmured, "Shh..." to him patting his others watched with happy smiles.

Kuronue relaxed and fell back asleep, hiei sighed in releif and held him close. "If any of you wake him i will kill you!" He whispered.

They nodded. "He's so cute..." Yukina murmured.

Hiei smiled proudly at his son. though he was annoying he was quite adorable. "He's loud though." Hiei mused.

"Well of course." Yukina said.

"Can i hold him?" Yuske asked reaching for the child.

Hiei snarled and held Kuronue tighter to his chest. Yuske blinked and pulled back. Hiei relaxed and looked down at didn't care if they were his friends the only two people he trusted to hold Kuronue were Yukina and Kurama.

Yukina laid a hand on Yuske's shoulder and said softly. "It's natural for him to want to protect his son. He doesn't mean it. He doesn't trust many people with his child." Yukina explained. they all nodded and watched Hiei.

Hiei watched his child for a moment before Kuronue woke up and looked at his 'mother'. He started tearing as his stomach grumbled.

"Again!? You hog you drink like 20 bottles a day! No wonder why Kurama has to work so much." Hiei complained standing. "and like i said before i still haven't lost the fat you gave me!" Hiei snatched a bottle out of the bag and handed Kuronue to Yukina and walked into the kitchen.

Yukina cradled the child. yuske cocked his head. "Yukina?" He held out his arms. Yukina sighed and handed Kuronue over. Kuronue looked at Yuske and started crying a bit harder even more hungry. yuske blinked and shifted the child accidently putting pressure on the childs right arm where he was develpoing the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. The child screamed in pain thrashed.

Hiei shot back out and knew what had happened. He snarled and yanked Kuronue away from Yuske. "YOU BAKA!"He roared at Yuske and held his child protectivly. "YOU HURT HIM!"

"how!?' Yuske blinked.

"HE'S DEVELOPING THE DRAGON!!! YOU PUT PRESSURE ON HIS ARM! IT'S SORE!" Hiei yelled then checked his childs arm. "It's okay Kuronue you're fine. I won't let anyone except daddy hold you." Hiei soothed walking out of the room. He came back feeding the baby. He growled at Yuske angrily because the child was still sore. "Baka..." he hissed.

"Hiei he didn't know.." yukina started.

"BUT YOU DID! AND YOU STILL GAVE HIM TO THE FOOL! I TOLD YOU WHEN HE WAS BORN I ONLY TRUSTED YOU AND KURAMA TO HOLD HIM! BUT YET YOU STILL GAVE HIM OVER!" Hiei yelled standing up and shoving the bottle in the bag and stomping away slamming the door shut.

Hiei walked to kurama's job and went inside and went to the secretary. She looked up. Kuronue was still crying her face softened. "Special delivery?" She asked.

Hiei nodded and shifted his child.

"Kurama?"She asked.

He blinked. "How did you know?"

"The baby has his hair. I'll ring him." She said pushing a button. "Kurama your baby is here to see you." She said.

Hiei waited kurama appeared through a doorway and smiled at Hiei.

"Hello koi." He said walking over and saw Kuronue crying. "what happened?" Kurama asked.

Hiei angirly explained what happened as they left and went to get lunch.

"Oh boy. Hiei you shouldn't have shouted. Yuske and Yukina didn't mean it." Kurama chided.

"I know..." Hiei sighed.

"Here let me see him." Kurama took his son and looked down at his childs face that looked so much like Hiei's face. Kurama kissed his sons cheek and hugged him close. "Don't cry Kuronue your fine." Kurama said gently

Kuronue stopped crying and looked up at his father and smiled. Kurama smiled. "There you go."

Hiei smiled seeing his lover and his child. _Hn...i guess parent hood doesn't suck after all. _


End file.
